Mi Estupido Vecino
by Askellah
Summary: Soy Soarin Storm, un guapo e irresistible chico de 17 años. Ninguna chica se resiste a mis encantos y Rainbow Dash no sera la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, primero que nada, disculpen por borrar mi antigua historia, no me gustaba como iba quedando y no sabia como continuarla asi que la elimine.

Les traigo otra historia, mas estructurada y mucho mejor, su nombre es Mi Estupido Vecino e igual es SoarinxDash humanizado.

No se si salgan las otras chicas porque solo me centrare en ellos dos

Espero que les guste y prometo terminar esta historia GGG

Sinopsis

Existe un sentimiento… ¿alguna vez lo has sentido?

Es algo extraño algo que no se puede explicar. Algunos lo llaman Amor, otros simplemente se niegan a creer en él.

Pero, ¿te digo algo? Ese sentimiento cambia tu vida por completo. Te hace pensar diferente, te hace olvidar todo a tu alrededor. Pero como todo lo bueno, tiene su fin.

Todo empieza bonito, color de rosa, pero luego te das cuenta que es un espejismo que oculta la realidad.

No creo en el amor, no después de haber salido así, lastimada.

Soy Rainbow Dash, tengo 17 años, junto a mi madre buscare un nuevo comienzo en Equestria. Sé que sonara algo cobarde pero estoy huyendo de un pasado, un pasado que hoy me ha hecho más fuertes.

Solo hay un problema. Mi nuevo comienzo se ve afectado por Soarin Storm, un chico superficial y con un ego más grande que su casa, la cual es gigantesca. Esta más que loco si piensa que caeré en sus encantes. Soy una chica de carácter y jamás me enamoraría de _**Mi Estúpido Vecino.**_

 _ **Bien espero que les haya gustado la sinopsis, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Dejen reviews**_

 _ **Los amo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holeh*3* Como están mis amores? Gracias por los reviews que dejaron… Karina 7/u/7 seria un premio GGG**

 **Aquí esta el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste:3**

Capitulo 1: Romper una nariz al estilo Rainbow

*Rainbow*

Ya no tenía idea de que música poner en mi celular, en el camino prácticamente había escuchado todas las que tenía. Me decidí por Demons de Imagine Dragons.

-¿Cuándo llegamos?- le pregunto a mi madre, la cual estaba manejando el auto y se le notaba molesta

-¡Rainbow Dash!- exclamo enojada- deja de preguntar cuando llegamos, solo escucha tu música y a mi déjame manejar en paz

No soportaría una hora mas sentada en este auto. No sentía mis piernas y mi trasero comenzaba a dolerme. Estaba aburrida así que comencé a cantar.

'' _When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it's were my Demons hide, it's were my Demons hide''_

La verdad era que esta canción era una de mis favoritas, me identificaba mucho con ella, pero solo la cantaba para irritar a mi madre, y al parecer lo había logrado.

-¡Rainbow!- grito mi madre mientras detenía el auto- ¡Por favor! ¿Me harías el favor de callarte de una vez?- grito molesta y volvió a acelerar el auto.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, no iba a discutir con ella ya que sería un caso perdido, ambas éramos muy orgullosas. Subí la música de mi celular y continúe observando por la ventana. Creo que estamos llegando a nuestro destino

Mi madre y mi padre se separaron, por esta razón, mi madre se decidió mudar a Equestria. Me gustó la idea de mudarme, no soportaría seguir viviendo en Cloudsdale. Mire mis brazos y observe las marcas, esas marcas que cada vez que las veía mostraban lo cobarde que pude llegar a ser. Baje las mangas de mi camisa para no verlas y no acordarme de lo que ahora sería mi pasado. No volvería a dejarme humillar por nadie. ¡Jamás!

-Llegamos- Dijo mi madre mientras detenía el auto

-Ya era hora- exclame algo aliviada

La casa era enorme y hermosa, estaba rodeada de muchas casa, al parecer tendría muchos vecinos y no sé si eso era bueno.

-Hogar dulce hogar- exclamo mi madre mientras entraba a la casa.

El camión de la mudanza ya había llegado y comenzaron a acomodar las cajas dentro de la casa. Mi madre corría de lado a lado dando indicaciones de donde podían colocar las cajas.

Subí las escaleras para escoger mi habitación. Escogería la más grande ya que quería estar cómoda en mi nuevo hogar.

-¡Dashie!- Me llamo mi madre desde la sala

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi madre en la puerta hablando con unas personas.

Me acerque a estos.

-Rainbow, ellos son nuestros nuevos vecinos y vinieron a darnos la bienvenida- Dijo mi madre señalando a los que estaban parados en la puerta

-Mucho gusto Rainbow, somos los señores Storm y esta es nuestra niña Drizzle- la señora señalo a la pequeña niña con una gran sonrisa

Observe a aquella familia. La niña tenía unos seis años, su cabello era azul con una franja azul más claro amarrado en una trenza de lado, piel color blanca y ojos color azul esta se parecía mucho a su madre. El padre por otro lado, tenía la piel celeste y cabello negro y sin olvidar sus ojos verdes.

-El gusto es mío- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Así que solo tienes una niña?- pregunto el señor Storm

-Sí y por lo visto ustedes también- contesto mi madre

-No, también tenemos un chico de 17 años, su nombre es Soarin, pero no está con nosotros porque se sentía un poco mal y no pudo venir a recibirlas- dijo el señor

-¿Escuchaste Rainbow? Tienen la misma edad, quizás se lleven bien- dijo mi madre algo entusiasmada

-Sí y de casualidad estudia en el mismo colegio en el que tu estudiaras- dijo la señora igual de entusiasmada que mi madre

-No lo creo- dijo la pequeña Drizzle- Soarin es un amargado, no creo que quiera conocer a Rainbow ya que se negó a venir a recibirlas hoy

Los señores Storm la miraron seriamente y luego nos miraron a mí y a mi madre algo avergonzados

¿Así que el tal Soarin es un antisocial?

-Lo que Drizzle quiso decir fue que Soarin se sentía mal y no pudo recibirlas- dijo la señora intentando ser amable y arreglar lo dicho por la pequeña niña.

-Está bien, lo conoceremos en otra ocasión- dijo mi madre sonriendo

-Bueno pues, las dejamos para que continúen acomodando sus cosas- dijo la señora Storm- Y bienvenidas a Equestria

-Adiós, y gracias- dijimos mi madre y yo

Pero que chico tan idiota, aun no conocía al tal Soarin y ya me caía muy mal. Que grosero de su parte el no querer recibirnos.

A la noche, ya tenía la mayoría de mis cosas acomodadas en mi cuarto. Tenía que acostarme temprano ya que mañana comenzaría en mi nuevo colegio.

Recordé el pasado, esos días en los que me humillaron. Tenía miedo a pasar por todas esas cosas de nuevo. Pero ya no soy la misma tonta e inmadura Rainbow, ahora soy mucho más madura y créanme que mucho más fuerte.

Me acosté en mi hermosa y cómoda cama, la cual tiene colchones color celeste, mi color favorito. Al rato me quede dormida.

Día Siguiente, suena el despertador a las 6:00 am

¡Mierda! No quiero levantarme de mi cama. Me levante algo perezosa y me dirigí al baño para arreglarme. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla. Busque en mi armario y luego de tanta búsqueda me decidí por unos vaqueros , una camisa manga larga blanca y mis converse blancos. Solté mi cabello y solo me lo desenrede un poco.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- me llamaba mi madre para que bajara a desayunar.

Tome mi mochila y baje a la cocina.

-¡Umm! Huele bien- exclame mientras observaba que mi madre cocinaba.

-Aquí tienes cariño- dijo mi madre mientras colocaba el plato en la mesa

Luego de terminar de desayunar ya estaba lista para irme

-Bueno ¿Tienes todo?- pregunto

-Sí, ya estoy lista-respondí

-Muy bien, pues ya vámonos-

Nos subimos al auto para ir al colegio

Al llegar, casi se me cae la mandíbula al ver el colegio

¡Rayos! Este colegio sí que es inmenso

Me despedí de mi madre y baje del auto. Me coloque mis audífonos, Coldplay sonaba en mis oídos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando mi casillero, muchas personas volteaban a verme, seguro es porque soy la chica nueva y llegue a mitad de semestre.

Encontré mi casillero. Coloque algunos libros en este y me dirigí a mi primera clase, Biología.

Al entrar al salón, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban sentados en sus lugares y el profesor había comenzado a dar la clase

Entre algo avergonzada.

-Buenos días- dijo el profesor- ¿Su nombre es?- pregunto mientras buscaba en su hoja de registro.

-Rainbow, Rainbow Dash- conteste

-Muy Bien señorita Dash, tome asiento- dijo mientras señalaba una mesa de dos asientos, uno de estos ocupado por un chico

Me dirigí al asiento y me senté alado del desconocido

-Hola Rainbow- dijo el chico de ojos naranja claro mientras me extendía la mano en forma de saludo

-Hola… -me quede esperando a que dijera su nombre-

-Oh si, mi nombre es Cloudy Sky-

-Mucho gusto Cloud, te puedo decir así, cierto?- dije con una sonrisa

-Si claro, como quieras- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa para luego continuar atendiendo a la clase. Por lo general, la clase de biología me gustaba mucho pero este profesor me aburría.

Se hicieron las 12 del mediodía

Entre a la cafetería escolar la cual estaba bastante llena, acompañada de Cloud. Este chico me estaba cayendo súper bien. Me detuve en la fila para esperar mi turno. Tome la bandeja y me serví mi comida, si es que a una cosa pegajosa acompañada de lo que parecía ser un trozo de carne se le podía llamar comida. Pero bueno, era eso o nada.

-Esto es asqueroso- comento mi acompañante mientras buscábamos donde sentarnos

Reí ante su comentario y asentí –Si, lo es-

Mientras caminábamos por la cafetería buscando donde sentarnos un tonto tropezó conmigo, provocando que la comida de mi bandeja callera sobre mi camisa blanca.

¡Genial!

Alce la vista llena de odio y con ganas de partirle la cara al idiota que hizo esto

Era un chico de piel blanca, alto y ojos verdes. Este no mostraba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento. Ya quería golpearlo.

-¡Rayos!- exclame furiosa -¿Acaso no miras por dónde caminas?- pregunte observando a aquel imbécil

-¡Oh! Lo siento- dijo hipócritamente con una sonrisa de medio lado – No te había visto, muñeca- dijo entre risas, mientras sus estúpidos amigos reían junto a el

¿Pero que se cree este para llamarme así?

-No me digas muñeca, tengo un nombre y ese es Rainbow Dash- dije molesta

-Ok, muñeca- dijo mientras miraba a Cloudy Sky, el cual salió prácticamente corriendo de la cafetería dejándome sola con este idiota. Cobarde.

-¿Así que tú eres la chica nueva?- pregunto al ver mi cara de furia

-No te importa- respondí fría

-¡Uhhh! Parece que tu camisa no tendrá arreglo, con esa mancha de carne sobre ella, Rainbow- comento mientras señalaba con su dedo índice mi camisa

-Eres un imbécil- dije

-¿Acaso escuche bien muñeca? ¿Me has llamado imbécil?- pregunto colocando una mano detrás de su oreja e inclinándose para escuchar mejor

-Si- conteste orgullosa

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?- pregunto molesto

-Rainbow Dash- conteste burlonamente

No iba a dejar que me intimidara

-Pues déjame decirte algo Rainbow Dash, será mejor que no te metas conmigo o puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno- dijo

-Déjame decirte algo yo también- dije molesta – Me importa una mierda tus amenazas

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?- pregunto

-Si- conteste- eres un inepto que tiene que estar rodeado de sus estúpidos amigos e insultar chicas nuevas solo para que te acepten

Este frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo lo interrumpí.

-¿Y sabes quién soy yo?- pregunte sonriendo hipócritamente

Este enarco una ceja y cuando iba a responder lo interrumpí nuevamente

-Soy la que hare de tu cara una mierda si no me dejas en paz-

Al decir esto todos en la cafetería comenzaron a decir ¡uhh!

Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

Este soltó una carcajada -¿Y cómo una muñeca como tu podría hacer eso?- pregunto

-¿Quieres que te muestre?- pregunte acercándome a este

-Solo eres una tonta muñeca- dijo sonriendo- y mi nuevo pasatiempo será recordártelo todos los días, frente a todos.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

No iba a permitir que me humillaran y mucho menos en mi primer dia de clases

La rabia desbordaba por mi rostro, le di un fuerte golpe en su nariz con mi puño cerrado.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!- exclamo asombrado mientras se tocaba su nariz, que comenzaba a sangrar. Al parecer se la rompí y me sentía bastante orgullosa por eso.

-Eso es para que no te metas conmigo-conteste orgullosa

Salí del comedor con todas las miradas sobre mí. Así se rompe una nariz al estilo Rainbow

 _ **Pues aquí el primer capitulo xD lo se esta algo aburrido**_

 _ **Pero es solo el comien**_ **zo, les aseguro que los demás capítulos estarán bastante interesantes!**

 **Gracias por leer y Dejen reviews:3 Adios**


	3. Chapter 3: Chica Nueva

**Alowis:3 aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 léanlo y disfrútenlo:'0**

 **Ah… quiero aclarar algo, como pueden ver, debajo de cada capítulo hay un nombre como ejemplo *Soarin* eso significa que Soarin redactara el capitulo**

*Soarin*

Minutos antes…

-¡Psss¡ Soarin- Me llamaba mi amigo desde el asiento de atrás.

Estaba en clases de matemática. Me voltee para verlo.

-¿Qué quieres Chesse?-pregunté

-Oí que hay una chica nueva- contestó

-¿Y que me importa?-volvi a preguntar

-Que dicen que es linda- respondió y sonreí de medio lado

Carne fresca para Soar

-Señorito Storm, hágame el favor de hacer silencio- me ordenó la gorda profesora de mate.

Luego de 30 largos minutos sonó el timbre del almuerzo

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto mi amigo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo

-Quiero conocer a esa chica nueva- conteste

-Pues debe de estar en la cafetería-

-Entonces vamos-

Entramos a la cafetería y efectivamente, ella estaba ahí. A pesar de que era un colegio bastante grande conocía a todos gracias a mi popularidad.

-¿Esa es?- le pregunte a mi amigo mientras señalaba a esa chica, acompañada de un nerd, Cloude skie o algo asi

-No se, creo que si-contesto- pero ¡Rayos! Esta buenísima-dijo

-Creo que debemos saludarla-conteste sonriendo

Esperé a que saliera de la fila y me le atravesé en su camino solo para que se le callera su bandeja. Lo hacia las mayorías de veces para intimidar a las chicas, era algo asi como un ritual. Pero este resulto ser diferente.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo furiosa- ¿Acaso no ves por donde caminas?- se notaba que estaba molesta

-¡Oh! Lo siento- estaba claro que mis disculpas no eran sinceras- No te había visto, muñeca- dije mientras reia

-No me digas muñeca, tengo un nombre y ese es Rainbow Dash

Asi que se llamaba Rainbow… extraño nombre para una linda chica.

-Ok, muñeca-dije solo para molestarla- ¿Asi que tu eres la chica nueva?- pregunte divertido mientras miraba a ese tonto nerd para que saliera corriendo de una vez, lo cual hizo.

-No te importa- respondio

-¡Uhhh! Parece que tu camisa no tendrá arreglo, con esa mancha de carne sobre ella, Rainbow-comenté mientras señalaba con mi dedo indice su camisa.

-Eres un imbécil- fue la respuesta de ella

-¿Acaso escuche bien muñeca? ¿Me has llamado imbécil?- Pregunte dándole una oportunidad para que se arrepintiera de lo que dijo.

-Si-contesto enarcando una ceja

Esta chica estaba retándome

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme eso?-pregunté molesto

-Rainbow Dash- contesto con una sonrisa hipócrita

Esto de intimidarla no estaba funcionando

-Pues déjame decirte algo Rainbow Dash, será mejor que no te metas conmigo o puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno- dije. Y era cierto, haría de su vida un infierno. Pero al parecer eso a ella no le preocupaba en lo mas minimo.

-Dejame decirte algo yo también-dijo molesta-Me importa una mierda tus amenazas-

¿De donde ah salido esta chica?

-Sera mejor que la dejes en paz hermano- dijo Chesse Sandwich, el cual se encontraba a mis espaldas, sin decir nada,como buen cobarde que era.

Ignore su comentario y me concentre en esa ruda chica.

-¿Sabes quien soy?- pregunte desafiante

-Si-contestó- eres un inepto que tiene que estar rodeado de sus estúpidos amigos e insultar a chicas nuevas solo para que te acepten-Dijo sin arrepentirse

Iba a decir algo pero esta me interrumpio

-¿Y sabes quien soy yo?-pregunto

Iba a responder pero esta nuevamente me interrumpió

¿Qué acaso no me iba a dejar hablar?

-Soy la que hare de tu cara una mierda, si no me dejas en paz-

Espera ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esa linda chica había dicho eso?

¡Wow! Cada minuto me sorprende mas.

Todos en la cafetería comenzaron a decir ¡Uhh!

Solte una carcajada -¿Y como una muñeca como tu podría hacer eso?- pregunte

-¿Quieres que te muestre?- preguntó acercándose mas a mi

-Solo eres una tonta muñeca- dije sonriendo- y mi nuevo pasatiempo será recordártelo todos los días, en frente de todos-

¡Oh si! Ella seria mi nuevo pasatiempo.

Me distraje un poco con mis pensamientos y no vi cuando esta cerró su puño para golpearme

Si, asi como lo leen… Soarin Storm acaba de ser golpeado por una chica…

-¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa?!- pregunté algo asombrado

¡Mi nariz estaba sangrando!

-Eso es para que no te metas conmigo- contestó como si nada hubiese pasado

Luego de golpearme de esa manera, solo siguió caminando normal.

Todos en la cafetería me miraban asombrados.

Las ganas de perseguirlas y golpearlas no me faltaban, pero era un caballero. No iba a golpear a una chica. Si, aunque no lo crean Soarin Storm es un caballero.

Pero esto no se queda asi. Esta chica me las pagará. Su vida será un infierno y yo me encargare de eso.

Fui a la enfermería y me curaron, según Rose Heart (la enfermera) mi nariz estaba rota, pero sanaría pronto.

-¡Llegue!- grité mientras entraba a mi casa

-Soarin- dijo mi madre desde la cocina-Estoy preparándole comida a tu hermana, ven-

Fui a la cocina y allí estaba mi madre junto a Drizzle, mi molestosa y linda hermanita.

-¿Dónde esta William?- ( **NO SABIA QUE OTRO NOMBRE PONER QnQ)**

William era mi padre

Mi madre rodo los ojos - Tu padre Soarin, tu padre- dijo molesta, ya que le molestaba que los llamara por su nombre.

-Si, mi padre ¿Dónde esta?- volvi a preguntar

-Aun no ah llegado, esta trabajando- contesto mientras le daba la comida a Drizzle. Esta aun no se había volteado a verme y daba gracias por eso. No quería que viera mi nariz.

-ok-dije y me voltee para dirigirme a mi habitación

-¿Mami, que le paso a Soarin en la nariz?- escuche a mi hermanita preguntarle a mi madre

Ay no…

-Soarin, date la vuelta- ordeno mi madre

Me voltee y esta abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?

-Nada- conteste

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Mira como estas!- exclamó preocupada mientras se acercaba a mi

-Me cai- dije intentando que me creyera. Obviamente no diría que una chica fue la causante de mi nariz rota

-Eso no es cierto ¡Una caída por mas fuerte que sea, no te va a dejar la nariz asi! ¡Esta rota!

-Ya Sofia **(¿?)** , fue una caída me creas o no- dije algo fastidiado

-¡No soy Sofia! ¡Soy tu madre Soarin!- rode los ojos

-Pues tu dime hijo y no Soarin- dije y me retiré, dejándola algo molesta.

Entre a mi habitación y me di una larga ducha. Mi nariz me dolia a los mil demonios. Esta chica tenia una buena derecha.

Luego de una hora aproximadamente, escucho que nuevamente Sofia me llama.

-Soarin baja a la cocina-

Baje como me lo habían pedido y mi madre estaba colocando unas galletas en una canasta

-¿Qué quieres Sofia?- pregunte

Esta me miró furiosa por llamarla asi.

-Como no fuiste a recibir a las nuevas vecinas ayer, vas a ir hoy y le llevaras galletas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ni lo pienses- dije

-Ok, si no lo haces le diré a tu padre que no te compre el auto que tanto quieres- dijo tranquilamente

-Dame esas galletas- dije rendido

Cruce la calle y me detuve en la casa de las vecinas

Toque la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó una mujer

Esta abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- salude- soy el hijo mayor de los Storms, Soarin-

-Ahh Con que tu eres Soarin- dijo con entusiasmo

-Si y aquí les traigo galletas, ya que ayer no pude venir a recibirlas- intente sonar lo mas amable posible

-Muchas gracias Soarin, llamare a mi hija para que baje a conocerte- dijo- ¿Sabes? Tiene 17 años, como tu-

Interesante. Quizas sea una chica linda y pueda disfrutar un rato con ella

-Rainbow Dash- grito esta

-Un momento… Rainbow? No puede ser la Rainbow que yo conozco ¿O si?-

 **OMG POBRE SOARIN xD**

 **Aunque se merecia que le rompieran la nariz ¿No creen?**

 **Bueno, que piensan que pase en el próximo capitulo con Dashie y Soar?**

 **Gracias por leer, Adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holeh:3 como están? Les traigo el capitulo numero… D: nose**

 **Ah vayamos al grano:D**

 ***Hago esto sin fines de lucro* (alguien digame que significa)**

*Rainbow*

Estaba sentada leyendo mi nuevo libro de Daring Do cuando escucho la dulce y bonita voz de mi amada madre (notese mi sarcasmo) llamarme desde la sala.

-¡Rainbow!-gritaba una y otra vez.

-¡Ahí voy!-grite mas fuerte para que me escuchara o si no iba a continuar llamándome como loca.

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi madre hablándole a alguien

-No espera, ya mismo baja, no te vayas- decía mi madre

-Es que recuerdo que tengo que irme a… em… tengo que ir a ayudar a mi madre- decía una conocida voz

¿Quién rayos será?

-¡Al fin! Mira que ya el chico tenia que irse y tu no bajabas-

Miré por encime de su hombro y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver quien estaba parado en la puerta.

-Rainbow, el es Soarin, nuestro… vecino- dijo mi madre señalando al idiota

¿Mi que? No esto no puede ser cierto ¡Mi vecino es el chico al que le rompí la nariz!

-¡¿TU?¡- dijimos los dos

Este al parecer estaba tan sorprendido como yo

-¡Que bien! Ya se conocen- dijo mi madre entusiasmada

Madre, seras mejor que cierres la boca

-Si- contestó este- ya tuve el placer de conocer a esta educada señorita que me rompió la nariz- dijo sonriendo para disfrazar su rabia

-Espera ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó mi madre observándome

-Lo que ocurre mamita hermosa, es que este inútil intentó fastidiarme el primer dia de clases y le di su merecido-contesté con una sonrisa triunfadora

-Yo solo le dije muñeca-dijo este en su defensa

-¡Ohhh! ¡Que bien! Ademas de cobarde, mentiroso-

-Hey, respeta Rainbow Dash-dijo mi madre

-¡Madre!- exclame molesta

-Bueno será mejor que me retire-dijo este- disfruta las galletas, muñequita- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y nos daba la espalda para marcharse

Maldito Bastardo.

Pero esto no se quedara así Soarin Storm. Te equivocaste de chica.

Cuando este se fue, mi madre estuvo dándome sermones toda la tarde. Esto ya era insoportable.

-¡Ni siquiera ha pasado un dia y ya tienes problemas en la escuela!-dijo- ¿Golpear a un chico? ¡Eso es para hombres Rainbow!- y asi continuó toooda la tarde

Sonó el despertador *6:00 am*

No quería despertarme ni levantarme de mi calientita y hermosa cama, pero lo tenia que hacer. Tomé una buena ducha caliente y luego salí envuelta en una toalla para buscar mi ropa. Luego de un largo rato me decidí por unos jeans ajustados y una blusa sencilla azul y manga larga ya que aun se notaban las marcas de mi muñeca

Esas marcas de mi pasado que tanto me dolía recordar. Esas voces aun sonaban en mi cabeza

´´Tonta´´

´´Fea´´

´´No sirves´´

´´Eres horrible´´

Fui una cobarde, no actué como debía. Solo me refugie en un par de navajas

¡Pero ya no! Rainbow seguirá adelante

-¡Dashie!- y hay esta la dulce voz de mi madre por la mañana

Baje las escaleras ya lista para tomar mi desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijo mi madre, al parecer estaba de buen humor hoy

-Ah… hola?- conteste

-Quiero que te lleves bien con nuestro vecino- ahí va de nuevo –asi que organice una cena esta noche para que arreglemos las cosas

¡¿Qué?¡ Ouo

-¡No!- conteste rápidamente- No madre porfavor no me hagas esto- dije casi de rodillas

-Lo siento hija, ya esta decidido-dijo- me comunique con los señores Storm anoche y estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo-

-¿Acaso me odias- pregunte enfadada

-No seas ridícula, es para que tengas un amigo-

-¡NO NECESITO AMIGOS!- exclame molesta

-Si lo necesitas Rainbow-dijo- No puedes aislarte del mundo-

-No puedo confiar en nadie-

-Deja el pasado atrás Dashie-dijo mas calmada- Comienza de nuevo tu dia, con nuevos amigos, nuevas personas

-¡No! y no me llames Dashie, joder- dije por última vez y tome mis cosas para después subirme al auto y esperar a que me llevaran al colegio

*Soarin*

Estaba en la entrada del colegio esperando a mis amigos cuando la vi bajarse del auto de su madre

Detestaba a esta chica. ( **Por ahora 7u7** )

Era pesada

Amargada

Antisocial

Enojona

-Buenos días muñeca-le dije al verla pasar por mi lado con cara de pocos amigos

Esta volteo hacia mi y rodó los ojos

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a partir la nariz?- pregunto con enojo

Luego se volteo y siguió caminando perdiéndose entre los pasillos

¡Wow, que carácter!

-Oh Dios mío!- exclamo mi amigo Chesse mientras se acercaba para saludarme

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte asustado

-Amaneciste más feo que ayer con esa nariz hinchada- dijo entre risas

Es cierto, mi nariz estaba hinchada y me dolía como no tienen idea. Reí junto a él y luego de varios minutos entramos a clases

La mañana transcurrió normalmente aburrida. Ya estábamos en la hora de almuerzo. Al caminar por los pasillos, todos me miraban y murmuraban. Era obvio el porqué.

-Creo que ya todos se han enterado del derechazo que te dio la muñequita- Dijo Chesse con una sonrisa divertida.

-Esa chica me las va a pagar- dije algo molesto, debido a todas las miradas que recibía

-Es bastante ruda, yo que tú no la molestaría más- dijo el cobarde de mi amigo

-Es solo una chica con mal carácter Chesse-dije- Y no te eh contado lo peor de esto-

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-Esa ´´chica ruda´´- dije entre comillas- Es mi vecina

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Chesse sorprendido y deteniendo su paso. A veces podía ser tan dramático-Esa chica es tu vecina?-volvió a preguntar mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Asi es hermano- conteste

-Wow, que suerte tienes viejo- dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda

-¿Suerte? ¿Le llamas suerte tener que verle la cara a esa chica que me rompió la nariz? ¿A la que no soporto?-

Entré a la cafetería,me sirvieron la comida y camine hacia la mesa en la que estaba mi amigo Trenderhoof, junto a otros chicos.

-¿Acaso olvidas que es hermosa y que es una chica de carácter difícil?- preguntó este- Soarin, es un buen entretenimiento y agradece que tu vecina esta buena, yo por el contrario tengo a una que parece un espantapájaros-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa al lado de los chicos. Reí antes su comentario.

No podía negarlo, Rainbow Dash no estaba nada mal, talvez Chesse tiene razón, tengo suerte.

-Así que es cierto- dijo Bic Macintosh mientras se acercaba a nuestra mesa

Este era otro de los chicos populares del colegio **(Sip aunque no lo crean)** Al igual que yo, Nuestra relación no era precisamente de amistad.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte rodando los ojos

-Solo quería comprobar los rumores que circulan por el colegio- contesto- y al parecer es cierto- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Largate Macintosh –

-No puedo creer que una chica le rompiera la nariz a Soarin Storm, al chico que se hace pasar por el mas rudo de aquí- dijo mientras reía con sus amigos

Este imbécil

Me pare de mi silla para estar a su altura

-Lo que pasa es que yo no golpeo niñas- dije- pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción-

-¿Me estas diciendo niña, Storm?- preguntó de una manera desafiante

-Exactamente- contesté desafiante acercándome a el.

Estaba dispuesto a golpearlo ahí mismo.

-Disculpen, pero están estorbando la cola de la fila y tengo hambre asi que ¿Me harian el favor de moverse?-nos interrumpió una figura que intentaba pasar entre medio de nosotros

Dash.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- contesto Bic Macintosh-justamente estábamos hablando de ti, preciosa

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto esta confundida-¿Y de que estaban hablando?- volvió a preguntar

-De cómo le rompiste la nariz a este idiota-

Esta comenzó a reír. Yo no le veía la gracia.

-Fíjate amigo que fue muy sencillo- dijo mientras miraba mi nariz y reía

-Me cae muy bien esta chica- dijo Bic riendo

¡Genial¡ Ahora esta chica iba a ser amiga de mi enemigo, solo eso me faltaba.

-Bueno si me disculpan, tengo hambre- volvió a decir esta mientras continuaba su camino hacia la fila de la cafetería

Rainbow Dash, no sabes con quien te has metido.

.Bueno, un placer hablar contigo como siempre Soarin, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir- dijo el imbécil y se fue

-Sería un placer que esa chica me rompiera mi nariz- comento Trenderhoof, otro de mis amigos, el cual estaba parado detrás de mi

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?- pregunte confundido

Sonó la campana, la cual indicaba que debíamos entrar a clases. Tenía clase de Literatura, la detestaba, así que decidí saltarla.

Quería entretenerme un rato así que llamé a Spitfire. ¿Qué mejor manera de entretenerme con ella? Era una chica de quinto año y una de las más fáciles

-¿Me buscabas precioso?- Preguntó esta mientras se acercaba hacia mi

-Así es- conteste

Estábamos en el gimnasio del colegio, comencé a besarla, como lo hacía muy seguido **(No me maten por esto)** Esta se sentó a horcadas sobre mí, provocando que el vestido que llevaba puesto se le subiera.

Comencé a sobar sus piernas y a besarla apasionadamente. No sentía nada por Spitfire, solo la usaba como entretenimiento.

Estaba muy entretenido con esta cuando de pronto escucho unos libros caerse. Suelto la boca de Spit y observo a esa persona que nos miraba sorprendida.

¡Genial!

-Lo siento- dijo la peli arcoíris. Estaba claro que no lo sentía

-Tenías que ser tú, Dash- dije enfadado

Spitfire se bajó de mis piernas y se acomodó el vestido – Te veo luego precioso- dijo retirándose del gimnasio

-No sabía que estaban comiéndose a besos aquí- dijo Rainbow

-Pues la próxima vez, ni entres-dije molesto

-Pues la próxima vez – dijo copiando mis palabras- no tengas una aventura sexual con una de tus putas en el gimnasio

¿Pero y esta que se cree?

-Yo hago lo que quiera, cuando quiera y con quien quiera- dije acercándome a ella

-Pues yo voy a donde quiera y cuando quiera- dijo esta a su defensa

Me acerque a ella hasta acorralarla en la pared. Puse mis brazos sobre ambos lados de su cabeza y mire sus labios.

-¡Alejate de mi Idiota!- dijo esta algo nerviosa

-¿Y si no quiero, muñeca?- pregunte acercándome mas a su rostro

-Te dejare sin hijos- contesto enarcando una ceja

¿Dios mio pero que tiene esta chica contra mi?

 **JOJOJO! Ahí lo dejare porque… nose, los quiero dejar con la intriga**

 **Gracias Abril por darme la fabulosa idea.. si no me la hubieses dado aun estuviera con un tic en el ojo y 30 gatos alrededor, Abril Te Jamon… mucho.**

 **Bien, el caso con Bic Macintosh, se que es algo raro que el sea… popular, pero le explicare porque, para que no se confundan**

 **Soarin quería ligarse a Applejack y Bic Mac con sus típicos celos de hermano mayor no lo permitió. De ahí, todos lo conocen como el chico que enfrentó a Soarin.**

 **Bien? Mas adelante les explicare mas… Bueno, lo continuare pronto.**

 **Askellah Fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5: El inepto

***Aparece magicamente sumamente apenada* Ben… no inventare excusas falsas como Lah Eskuelah meh teniah sekuestradah… o noh teniah inspira** **ziom, porque no es cierto. Simplemente… me dio paja escribir ;-;**

 **Lo se pueden matarme, insultarme, tirarme bronca, lan** **zarme cosas… todo lo que quieran, pero he regresado 6u6 y la verdad fue porque a mi también me da cólera cuando no actuali** **zan (ejem cata ejem)** **y bueno sé que siente.**

 **Bueno, en fin, continuaré esta historia hasta el final tal como lo prometí en el primer capítulo.**

*Rainbow Dash*

No sabia que hacer en ese momento.

Estaba acorralada contra la pared y su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mio.

-Alejate de mi Soarin- dije nerviosa.

 _Bésalo._

¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loca?

 _Ambas sabemos que lo quieres besar asi que ¡ha_ zlo!

¡Cállate!

Estupida voz en mi cabeza…

-¿Y si no quiero muñeca?-preguntó acercándose más a mi rostro. Tanto que ya no me quedaba espacio alguno entre su rostro y el mio

¡No voy a ser parte de su juego!

-Te patearé las pelotas- contesté tratando de que se alejara de una sola vez

-¿segura?-preguntó sobre mis labios

-Aléjate- dije observando sus labios

 _¡Bésalo de una ve_ z!

¡No!

-Creo que no quieres que me aleje- dijo rosando mis labios

 _Vamos cierra los ojos_

 _Por primera ve_ z en mi vida, le hice caso a mi voz interior, cerré los ojos.

Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho

Este se apartó de mí y comenzó a reír.

-¿En serio querías que te besara?- preguntó con los ojos aguados de tanto reír

 _¡Esto es increíble!_

Eres una estúpida, todo esto es por tu culpa.

 _¡Claro! Ahora échale la culpa a la inocente vo_ z de tu cabeza

-Imbecil- le grite mientras recogía mis libros del suelo y salía del gimnasio

-¿Quieres que te bese muñeca?- preguntó aun riendo y poniendo sus labios en pico simulando un beso

Debí patearles sus pelotas y dejarlo sin futuros hijos.

Maldito bastardo.

Recuerdenme no volver a ser tan estúpida, por favor.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Cloud mientras caminábamos a nuestra próxima clase.

-No es nada- conteste con una falsa sonrisa

-Oh vamos, sé que te conozco de hace apenas dos días, pero creo saber identificar cuando estas molesta- dijo el chico

-He dicho que no es nada- dije mientras entrabamos al salón

-Por cierto, lamento haberte abandonado cuando tropezaste con Soarin, es solo que…

-Le temes a un tonto de sexto año que se cree la gran cosa- lo interrumpí apretando mis puños acordándome del momento pasado

-Lo siento, tienes razón soy un cobarde por dejarte sola en tu primer dia y para el colmo acabándote de conocer- se disculpó con una sonrisa encantadora

-Está bien-dije-No pasa nada-

El resto del dia fue tal y como el día anterior. Solo una palabra lo describía, ¡Aburrido!

Las clases fueron las mas largas de la historia. Sobre todo porque aún estaba pensando en lo idiota que fui al pensar que Soarin-el inepto-me besaría.

Estaba saliendo de mi última clase y recibo una llamada en mi celular.

Mi madre.

-Hola-contesté

-Dashie, no voy a poder pasar por ti, tengo que quedarme en la oficina unas cuantas horas más-Que bonito madre, que bonito.

-¿Y cómo se supone que llegue a casa ahora, Alicia? **(¿?)**

-Puedes irte caminando, la casa no queda tan lejos del colegio cariño-

¡Genial! El ''Tan'' era lo que lo arruinaba

-Pero Alicia y si me violan en el camino- le dije con voz fingida

-Rainbow, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Alicia?-preguntó molesta

-Pero Alicia, mi querida abuelita pasó nueve meses buscando un nombre adecuado para ti-contesté-Por eso te llamo Alicia y no madre, porque estoy consciente del trabajo que paso mi abuela-

No estaba viéndola, pero juraría que estaba rodando los ojos y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Como sea Rainbow-dijo rendida-Acuerdate que hoy tenemos la cena con la familia Storm, asi que quiero que te pongas un lindo vestido-

¡Rayos! Me había olvidado por completo de la cena.

¿Cómo le vería la cara a ese imbécil en la cena?

-Hablamos luego querida, te quiero- dijo para después colgar la llamada

Oh Mi Dios. Estos dos días en este colegio han sido de lo peor.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos caminando, llegué a mi casa. Subí las escaleras hacia mi espaciosa y hermosa nueva habitación. Me tire en mi cama agotada por la caminata y me quede dormida.

-Rainbow Dash- El grito de mi madre hizo que callera sobresaltada de la cama

Luego abrió la puerta.

-Dash, ni siquiera te has bañado- dijo furiosa

-Estaba cansada y tome una siesta Alicia-dije media adormilada

-¡Levántate!-gritó molesta- date una ducha y ponte el vestido violeta que te regale para navidad, te quiero lista en veinte minutos- dijo mientras salía de mi habitación

Me levanté de mi cama. Me di una ducha, me arreglé el cabello y me puse el dichoso vestido violeta.

Luego de unos 21 minutos ya estaba lista

Escuche el timbre de la entrada sonar.

¡Oh que bien! Ya llegaron mis hermosos vecinos (notese el sarcasmo)

-Dashie, abre la puerta- gritó mi madre desde la cocina

Baje las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban mis queridos vecinos, sonrientes y bien vestidos.

*Soarin*

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté asombrado.

-Así es Soarin, hoy cenaremos con las vecinas- contestó mi madre

-No, no y no-dije molesto-No cenaré con esas mujeres

-Soar, no hagas las cosas más difíciles por favor, ya no eres un niño-dijo mi madre con un tono molesto

Me cruce de brazos decidido. No iba a cenar con esas víboras con cara de muñecas.

Aún no había conocido a la señora Alicia, se veía amable. Pero su hija tuvo que haber heredado el carácter de alguien, así que no quería averiguar de quien.

-Soarin, compórtate como un hombre y ve a arreglarte que se nos hace tarde- dijo mi padre interrumpiendo la conversación

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a cenar con esas dos?- pregunté molesto

-Bueno hijo, si la señorita Dash no te hubiese roto la nariz, no hubiésemos tenido que ir- contestó mi madre en un tono burlón

Hay no, ya se había enterado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mi hermanita-¿Una niña fue la que te rompió la nariz Soarin?-

Mi hermana podría tener 6 años pero sabía como hacerme enfadar. Mi orgullo de hombre quedó por lo suelos.

-Que quede claro que no la golpee, porque soy un caballero- dije mientras subia las escaleras

Subí a mi habitación rendido. Me di una ducha y me arregle. Luego de unos minutos, ya todos estábamos listos para ir a la casa de las vecinas.

En serio no quería ir a cenar con ellas, pero no iba a perderme la cara de vergüenza y enojo de Rainbow.

-Buenas noches-dijo esta al abrir la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos.

Entramos a la casa, la cual era bastante grande, aunque no más grande que la mia.

-Hola a todos- dijo su madre recibiéndonos en la sala

-Hola-contestamos a la vez

La cara de Rainbow valía un millón. Esta tenía el ceño fruncido y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme.

Estaba claro que no estaba contenta de tenerme en su casa.

Luego de unos minutos ya estábamos en el comedor cenando. Rainbow solo miraba su plato y asentía cada vez que su madre decía algo.

En un momento subió su rostro y su mirada se cruzo con la mia. Esta solo frunció el ceño y continuó comiendo. Era obvio que estaba molesta conmigo.

Me quede observándola unos segundos y no podía negarlo, era bonita.

 _¿Qué te pasa Soarin?_

-Hijo- la voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si?-pregunté rápidamente

-La señora Alicia te acaba de hacer una pregunta-contestó

-Lo siento estaba un poco distraído-dije mirando nuevamente a Dash la cual me miraba fijamente.

-Te preguntaba si tenías novia-repitió Alicia

-No, señora, no tengo novia-Obvio que no tenía novia, eso de enamorarse es para tontos.

Luego de más preguntas y charlas acerca del colegio, la cena terminó.

Mientras mi familia hablaba con la madre de Rainbow, esta se paró de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Decidí seguirla y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres'-preguntó molesta

Me quedé observándola durante unos largos segundos

¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa y tener ese carácter?

-¿Aún quieres ese beso?-pregunté divertido

Ella no contestó.

-Te hice una pregunta-dije esperando su contestación

-¿Por qué preguntas?-preguntó mirándome seriamente

-Porque yo sí lo quiero-contesté mientras bajaba mi mirada a sus labios.

 **6u6 eso jue todoh señoras y señores (¿?) espero que la espera haya valido la pena, traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **Dejen reviews y… Adios.**


End file.
